Talk:The Road of Future Kings
Old Draft *Kite Colart - A smart and talented student at the Estellion Imperial Academy on Orion. He is an unmotivated individual and has been at the academy for longer than most of the current students can remember. He spends most of his time reading and evaluating the current politics, often times suggesting "fixes" to himself. Kite's real name is [[]] and ever since he joined the academy, he has not remembered any of his past. The reason for this is due to Mythology connected with him. Ever since his enrollment into the academy he has been referred to as one of the Secrets of Estellion and put under constant surveillance. *Gwen Stokkart - One of the top students within Kite's class, she is a beautiful girl who is envied by many of the students. Gwen is really a Flavian spy sent to uncover why Kite is considered one of the Secrets of Estellion and what the secrets really mean. However, as Gwen became closer to Kite she began to fall for him. Gwen later leaves Kite to research more about his Mythic Title and eventually believes him to be "The Hero King". She allows Argyle to help her enter Kite's mind. Her soul is devoured by Genesis after she reveals to Kite her true feelings. EFSA-O-01 Star Shield *Tasha Finsly - Captain *Mick Folsten - Vice Captain *Carol Joles - Head of Flight Teams *Will Hendrick - *Bill Carnol - *Terry Philips - Quartermaster *Wallace Chapman - Head of Engineering Division *Frankie Meelec - A quiet ECHO Captain, He is the one that proposed the creation of Midnight Fenrir. Squad J1722 - Class J1722 *Letty Knolls *Bryan Smithson *Chel Beasly - Big sister of the group. *Kay Marsic *Busey - Known as "White Hat" Busey *Latosha Meyer *Kavin Sweeney *James Yeagar *Brandon Crea *Andrice Whitaker *Lain Thersa - Former Inspections Chief at the now defunct Aeval Drive Yards, she arrived to Ostmurk with the new EFSA-O-01 Star Shield. *Tammy Cosis - A fresh recruit from the military academy on Altenor (Altenor Imperial Academy). *Angelo Belivol Engineering Division *Eugene Taylor *Philip Marston *Tom Risler Estellion Orion Forces *Chet Bishop - Commander of the Orion Sky Fortress. *Steve Marson - Sub-Commander of the Orion Sky Fortress. Orion Imperial Academy *Kev N. Holtz - Head Instructor, former Ace. *Jason Bee - Vice Instructor. *Stephanie Garland - Vice Instructor *Mike Fellowes - Instructor, former wingman to Kev N. Holtz. *Jackie Rhodes - instructor *Stacey Furson *Rodanda Wells Other *Virgilio Bezel - The current Wind King and bearer of the "Random Wanderer" Mythic, he is a friend of Lieral. *Lieral Weyard - A member of the Eviyon Consortium. He was sent to keep an eye on Gwen. He has feelings for her, but they are unrequited. *Genesis - The name that the [[]] calls himself. *Gaktaer - The name that the current "The Mad King" calls himself. *Argyle Moses - An extremely powerful sorcerer. He is the one that kills and sends Kite to the Mythic Realm. Argyle is in reality Kite's father. He made a promise to his wife that he would save Kite from his doomed fate. He offered Gwen the chance to save Kite, knowing that it would cost her, her soul. *Cynthia Miller *Count Huey Sterlin - Houses of the Nadir - Heir to House Sterlin, he is a lesser noble that allows Letty Knolls to infiltrate Class J1722. *Francia Forbis - Loyal servant to Huey Sterlin, she is very soft spoken and kind hearted, though she never questions any of Huey's decisions. Technology *EFSA-O-01 Star Shield - The first factory completed Overlord Class Airship. *ESF-T 43 Jack O - Modified ESF-T 43 Jack Tank. *ESF-OT 77 Double Jack - An experimental dual pilot tank *Thunderbolt Class Battleship - Five were delivered as part of the Operation Overlord Phase II. *EFSA-O-02 *Pulse Rifle Locations *Orion **Orion Imperial Academy *Aeval Drive Yards - A former development plant orbiting Aeval. It was in charge of the Overlord Class Airship production, but was closed shortly after completion of the EFSA-O-01 Star Shield. *Altenor **Altenor Imperial Academy Timeline *June 28, 9993 - Kite Colart along with other members of Class J1722 graduate from Orian Imperial Academy. They form Squad J1722 of the ECHO Military Forces Command. *July 4, 9993 - The sky fortress Nimbus is attacked and conquered by the Pillar Alliance. *July 14-15, 9993 - Squad J1722 participates in the Battle of Easter Island, suffering no losses and winning a minor victory. #July 16-19, 9993 - Second Battle of Easter Island. ECHO abandons Easter and retreats to the Sky Fortress of Ostmurk. #July 22-28, 9993 - Battle of Ostmurk. #*July 22 - Latasha Meyer goes M.I.A. #*July 26 - Brian Smithson is killed in battle. Story Events *Orion Academy - Final Days before graduation *First Battle/Victory - Easter Island *First Retreat - Easter Island 2 *Star Shield Arival *Latasha MIA *Brian S. KIA *Moral down - Fall of Ostmurk * * *Tammy MIA *Kite, Gwen, Letty MIAQuatrevav35 06:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC)